


Homer and the Three Splooges

by ToiletRick



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Rick and Morty, The Simpsons
Genre: Diaper, Gay, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Piss, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletRick/pseuds/ToiletRick
Summary: Downtrodden Homer Simpson has an interesting experience with some new people.
Comments: 2





	Homer and the Three Splooges

It was a normal day in Springfield, the sun shone high in the sky and the busy people worked themselves tired into the night. Homer Simpson had just got off work at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and was invited to go have a beer with his coworkers. He obliged and stopped by the bathroom. He used the restroom, and as he was washing his hands he looked in the mirror. He saw a tired face with sunken eyes. This job was hard, and he’d been doing it a long time. He didn’t enjoy it anymore, but he had to keep going. He had to provide for his family.  
“I’ll be here forever…” Homer sighed to himself as he walked out towards his car.  
He passed by his coworkers on the way and waved to them. They seemed happier than he was, and it had been that way for a long time.  
When Homer reached his car he stood next to the door for a moment and looked into the window. He again saw his reflection, still tired, and he noticed that his cheeks drooped more than usual.  
“At least I get to rest for a moment…” Homer thought to himself, and he slowly got into his car.  
Once Homer closed the door, he sat and watched each of his coworkers leave, and eventually closed his eyes. They had something he didn’t, something he hadn’t had for a long time: something worth going home to. Homer opened his eyes and once again looked at himself in the mirror. For the third time, he saw a tired face, and he noticed his wrinkles looked like they were etched deeper into his skin than this morning. He was getting old, and he had been for some time.  
Homer looked away from the mirror and grabbed his keys. He fumbled them into the ignition, pulled out of the parking lot, and sped towards Moe's Bar. When he got there his coworkers were waiting for him in the parking lot. He met up with them and shuffled into the bar. It was fairly empty, as it usually was.  
“The usual?” Moe greeted them.  
They each nodded and made their way to the table in the corner on the far side of the room. They talked for a few hours about their life, their wives, and the troubles of the job. When the sun finally set and they had their fair share of drinking and laughing, he and his coworkers parted ways. They left to go back to their families, and he sat and drank for a few more hours.  
When it was nearing midnight Homer needed to use the restroom, and he shambled his way to the stall. He couldn’t read the writing on the wall, but he knew it taunted him. The things it said about him and the truth it held had often left him crying.  
He made his way out of the bathroom without washing his hands, but before he left he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. This time he didn’t see a tired face, but a look of defeat. His job and his life had finally left him broken. Working day in and day out for an abusive boss and coming home to an unphased, uncaring wife and spoiled kids who no longer loved him had pushed Homer over the edge. He needed something more in his life, a drastic change, or it was time to give up.  
“I’m heading out.” Homer slurred to Moe.  
“Are you okay to drive?” Moe asked.  
“You know me, I’ll be fine,” Homer responded, taking his leave.  
Homer got into his car and started towards home. It took him about an hour to get across town through the traffic because there was an accident on the way. Homer learned on the radio that Bart's friend Millhouse was hit by a drunk driver going 90 miles per hour through the city streets. Luckily, he was killed instantly, but the driver had swerved afterward and crashed through the local donut shop. The patrons were able to escape, but the car soon burst into flames. The identity of the drunk driver was unknown.  
Homer reached his home a quarter after one. He walked to his door and fumbled with his keys, trying each of them in the door, but he could not unlock it. After half an hour he gave up, and not wanting to wake his family, got back into his car and drove to the Springfield sign.  
This was it, he thought. He finally knew where to go from here. He revved his car and threw it into gear. He slammed his foot on the pedal and drove towards the cliff below the sign.  
Just then something happened. Something odd had appeared before his car. It was a mass of energy that swirled with different shades of green and beckoned him forward. He briefly saw a tuft of blue hair peek through the mass before his car collided with it. To his surprise, he made it through to the other side, though the other side was not the death he had hoped for.  
His car came to an abrupt stop, though he had not hit anything. He looked around him and saw that he was in a strange garage. There were devices that looked like alien technology strewn across a workbench, and there were tanks with floating chunks of flesh. He saw what looked like a teenage boy with brown hair and a yellow shirt, and standing next to him was a blue-haired werewolf in a lab coat. He wasn’t so sure he hadn’t died, but he surely could feel his heart thumping in his chest.  
“Doh!” Homer yelled, “Who are you people!?”  
“I turned myself into an anthropomorphic wolf!” the beast yelled at him, “I’m Furry Rick!”  
“I’m M-Morty, and this is my grandf-father Rick.” the boy stuttered.  
“Where am I?” Homer asked.  
“You’re in m-m-m-my parents g-g-garage.”  
“You need to come wi-” Rick burped, “With us. We got something for ya.”  
Homer got out of his car and followed them down the hall. They were in a normal suburban house somewhere in the pacific northwest, he could tell because he saw the cascades. He had always kept a picture of the mountain range on his desk. They led him past a kitchen, where a young woman with red hair was preparing a meal. He saw a pair of men’s sneakers and a green shirt sitting on the table. Just past the kitchen was the door to a basement. Homer was confused, but he wouldn’t dare ask any more questions.  
They opened the basement door and walked down the steps for what felt like an eternity until they reached a second wooden door. From all the way down here Homer could not see the top of the stairs. Rick opened the door and led Homer inside.  
Waiting there was an obese man with brown hair and glasses. In his hand he had three diapers, he himself was already wearing one that appeared to be full of his feces. Homer could smell the stench from the other side of the room, and it was then that he became excited. This was different, and it might be what he needed.  
“Hehehehehehehehehe,” the fat man giggled “I’m Peter, Peter Griffin.”  
Peter handed out the diapers like they were candy, and one by one they put them on. As Homer stripped down and put on his diaper, the sight of his fat yellow rolls must have excited Peter who could not stop staring at him.  
As soon as the diapers were on, they cut holes in the diapers and pulled their hard dicks through. It was time to begin. Homer watched at first, as Rick put Morty on his back and shoved his big furcock into his tight virgin rectum, mounting him and thrusting over and over again. Peter couldn’t wait and shoved his dick through Rick’s diaper and into his loose ass. Homer began stroking his cock, and pissed on himself as he sat in the corner.  
Homer enjoyed watching them swap each other around, using each other over and over, and shitting themselves. Eventually, Homer wanted to join in, and he spread himself out on all fours in front of Peter. Peter had been waiting this whole time for this opportunity. He mounted Homer and thrust his 12-inch cock inside, hitting Homer’s g-spot vigorously.  
Peter made Homer his bitch, and Rick and Morty watched in awe for over 45 minutes as Peter relentlessly fucked Homer’s asshole. During the spectacle, Homer begged for them to piss on his face and in his mouth. They gladly obliged.  
“Doh!” he yelled in ecstasy as the piss dripped off of his face.  
After Homer was done getting fucked, he needed to let the cum out of his anus. Peter Griffin had just the thing and handed him a cake, complete with lit candles.  
“What’s this for, Peter?” Homer asked.  
“Farting!” Peter replied.  
Homer squatted down onto the cake and put his fat yellow ass right into the icing. The candles hurt as they extinguished on his ass, but it made him feel alive. He let out a long fart, and he could feel the cum dripping out of his ass. When he was done defiling the cake, he handed the cumfilled shit-mixed cake to Morty, who slammed his face into it and began devouring.  
Homer had never seen someone look so hungry. It must have tasted so good. He invited Peter and Rick over, and they all began devouring the cake. He was right, it was delicious. Once the cake was gone, Rick took off his diaper and smeared it all over his face. The rest of them followed suit until each of them was covered in their own shit.  
As they were licking the shit off of each other’s bodies they heard the sound of a dinner bell and a woman’s voice yelling through the house.  
“Dinner time!”  
They made their way back up to the top, the trip took only a minute this time. They sat down around the table and grabbed their forks and knives. On the table sat a roast, it was a middle-aged man with brown hair that sat cooked to a crisp with his hands tied like a stuffed pig. The red-haired woman cut a piece of him off for each person at the table, Homer got his right ass cheek.  
“I’m so glad you got rid of your piece o-” Rick burped. “P-piece of shit father, Summer. I always hated him.”  
After dinner, they walked back to the garage. Homer would have to return to his normal life, but they promised to see him again soon.  
“We’ll see you next week,” they said in unison, as a portal opened up.  
Homer drove through the portal and found himself in his driveway, it was morning and he felt rested as could be. He looked at himself in his car mirror. This time he saw a man, invigorated with a reason to live. He had found his purpose, his drive. He pulled out of the driveway and off to work. Only a week to go.


End file.
